


Okay Was Wonderful

by Fluctuating_Fixations



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Quirrell fucking dies, looking at you ISAAC, this is for a friend's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluctuating_Fixations/pseuds/Fluctuating_Fixations
Summary: Quirrell and Voldemort had just started getting their life together. They've lived in a nice house for half a year and their anniversary is approaching. Unfortunately, Bellatrix Lestrange has other plans.





	1. Okay Was Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is the first fic I've posted onto ao3 please tell me what you think sorry this is so bad. Rip  
> This is a gift for my friend because he is my son, Isaac,,, the Quirrell Killer.

"But you don't understand, I don't  _want_  to take over the world." Voldemort growled. "Why, that's absurd, my lord." Bellatrix said, her eyes wide and in a frenzy.

A handful of "loyal" Death eaters-led by Bellatrix- were scattered all around the house. Quirrell was nowhere to be found.

They had lived in that house for almost half a year now. It was a little suburban home a bit spaced away from the rest of the muggles in the area. A place where they could lay low away from the wizarding world. Perhaps raise a child...

All of that was shattering into pieces. Smoke began rise from building. Their house was burning to the ground, their future.

"Bellatrix, where is Quirrell?" Voldemort said shaking in anger and grief. "My Dark Lord, do not worry about that  _peasant_. He has made you soft." Bellatrix said, deeply bowing. "You won't have to worry about that vermin anymore."

"Get up." He said, disgust dripping with each syllable. "GET UP YOU EVIL BITCH AND TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!" He yelled yanking her arm and pulling her to face him. "He's in there, master." She said, pointing to the burning building.

Voldemort's eyes widened. "You  _will_  pay for this." He dropped the woman and raced to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quirrell noticed something was off while cooking dinner. He was making a fancy recipe he found in an old cookbook. He smelled some smoke and just assumed someone was having a cookout or something.  _At 6:30 pm? What an odd time._  He thought.

 _Voldemort should be back soon. He'll be so surprised._  He thought as he light two candles. "Ow!" He burnt his hand a bit lighting the candle.  _I hope Voldemort remembered it's our anniversary._

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a shape outside the window moving in the darkness. The smell of smoke became stronger... as if it was coming from inside the house.

He peered through the corner of the kitchen saw a flame burning in the living room. "W-what is tha-" " _Crucio!_ " a voice hissed.

Stinging pain ran through Quirrell side. He fell of the floor, wincing in pain. They fired a number of hexes and curses at him. A figure loomed over him, they leaned down and grinned mercilessly. "You pathetic little squirrel." Bellatrix crooned.

His eyes pricked with tears at hearing a pet name being twisted in such a cruel way. Especially by  _her_. "How could the Dark Lord ever stoop to tending for  _you_." He choked out "G-get out of my h-house b-bi-" before Bellatrix kicked him square in the face and he blacked out.

Quirrell woke up and breathed in a lung full of smoke. He began coughing a fit, he pushed himself up. He held his stinging torso and noticed his side was stained crimson, probably from Bellatrix.

He saw the living room engulfed in flames. He gasped for air as he crawled to the counter to get his wand.

He fumbled and pulled himself up, wincing in pain grabbing the wand. He was able to nudge it and it fell to the floor. He held it in his shaking, soot covered hand and pointed it at the on fire living room. "A-aguamenti" He croaked in an attempt to quell the fire. The last thing he heard was the door burst open before everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quirrell!" Voldemort said. "Where are you?" Quirrell heard fumbling and various fire repelling spells being shouted.

Voldemort saw the living room and dining room up in flames. Most of the fire hadn't spread to the rest of the house. Yet, it made for an ugly sight. Panicked, he scanned the area for any sign of Quirrell. He heard a cough coming from the kitchen.

Bits of the kitchen was on fire. He looked through the smoke and saw a silhouette lying on the ground. He cleared the path of fire and ran to the other man's side.

"Quirrell!" He was unconscious. He held Quirrell in his arms and cradled his head. The man coughed and droplets of blood came out of his mouth. Voldemort apparated them outside of the house on the lawn. "Vo-Voldemort she-" "Shh I know," he said softly. "We need to patch you up" Voldemort said, using Quirrell's tie to try to stop the blood flowing out of his side.

"I- I don-" Quirrell was interrupted by a fit of coughing. More blood. "B-but if I die you'll d-die t-to..." He whispered. "No, no, no, everything will be alright honey." Voldemort said stroking Quirrell's hair as Quirrell's consciousness faded in and out.

His eyes began to well up with tears. It would take nothing less than a miracle to save him.

"My lord, why do worry yourself about  _him_?" Bellatrix said.

"Shut the  _fuck_  up." Voldemort growled. "Look at what you've done." He glared up at her, keep himself from killing her right then and there. "Don't you see??" Voldemort yelled. "My soul is  _attached_  to his soul!!"

At that moment Bellatrix realized her mistake. "My lord-" "Leave." "What?" "You heard me." Voldemort said, his breath shaking. "I never want to see your face again. Leave and put out the fire."

Bellatrix nodded she called for the other death eaters as they magically put out the fire and disapparated. Voldemort had a feeling that she would leave him alone this time, for good.

Voldemort was left alone with Quirrell on their lawn. Quirrell was still unconscious "C'mon Quirrell, please." Quirrell stirred.

"Voldemort," Quirrell eyes began to fill up with tears. "I'm s-so sorry." "How is any of this your fault Quirrell?" "It's g-gona be m-my fault that you die." Voldemort couldn't bear the sight of Quirrell like this, he hugged Quirrell tightly.

"No, I should be the one who's apologizing Quirrell. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry this is happening, especially on our anniversary" Voldemort said. "Y-you remembered!" "Of course I did."

"I- I had other things p-pl-planned you know." Quirrell said he began fumbling in his pocket. "Quirrell what are you doing?" "If this is the last thing I get to do I want to do it." In his shaking hand was a small black box.

Voldemort took the box,  _It couldn't be._  He slowly opened it. Inside was a small silver ring, the band snaked around in a curl, when Voldemort looked closer he saw that it  _was_  a snake, it had diamond and emerald studs adorned along the golden scales and glittering emerald eyes.

Voldemort began sobbing. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. They were supposed to get married, raise a family, maybe move up to the Scottish highlands later in life. Not like this. Not with Quirrell proposing on his deathbed.

"W-will your m-marry me?" Quirrell asked. "Yes of course I will Squirrel." Quirrell chuckled and slid the ring onto Voldemort's finger. He placed a hand on Voldemort's cheek and grinned as tears ran down his face. Voldemort kissed the top of Quirrell's head and smiled sadly. "Everything will be okay, one day." "Voldemort, okay is..."

Quirrell's hand became slack the spark in his eyes faded out of his sad brown eyes. Voldemort began shaking, "No, no, no, no Quirrell, please,  _please_."

He searched Quirrell's blank eyes looking for  _some_  sign of life. He let out a cry of anguish as he held the man in his arms, his horcrux, his best friend, his betrothed, his soulmate.

He felt a part of his soul shatter and crumble to dust. He knew he wouldn't have long to live now. He cried, not only mourning his lover, but himself, and mourning the life stolen from them. He closed Quirrell's brown eyes- still bright and sparkling, but... empty- for the last time.

Quirinus Quirrell was dead, and Voldemort was alone again.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in death Quirrell is his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a happy-ish ending I swear.

Voldemort woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around him, Quirrell was absent from his arms again. He dreamed he was with Quirrell.

He looked down, he was weak, he looked more skeletal than he ever did. He was dying, he could feel it. But of course, had he really lived since Quirrell died?

It had been three weeks since his funeral. He sat in the cheap apartment, all he had been doing was sitting, watching TV, sleeping, and barely eating. Nothing brought him joy anymore, not even dancing.

Everything was grey and desolate. He walked around the apartment he had moved into and saw a photo. It was a picture of him and Quirrell.

It was from their roller skating date, Quirrell was grinning into the camera hugging Voldemort after both of them fell on their asses a dozen times.

Voldemort became flooded with emotions, he felt his soul break even more as he curled up in a ball and cried until he fell asleep, and never woke up.

Voldemort opened his eyes to blinding white light and figure standing near him.

"Took you long enough." The figure said. "I was getting lonely." Voldemort's vision cleared and he saw familiar brown eyes smiling back at him. This must be a dream. You've had this dream a million times before. It's not real. You'll wake up and he'll be gone. Still, Voldemort ran and hugged Quirrell like he would never hold him again.

"Quirrell! You're alive?" "Well, no, you're dead." "Oh." He said. "So this isn't a dream?" Voldemort said hesitantly. "No." Quirrell said, putting his arms around Voldemort's waist and looking at Voldemort with longing.

"Are you good? I missed you." Voldemort stared at Quirrell, He's here with me, we're together. "I-I'm okay." He said, smiling. "That's wonderful." Quirrell said, and embraced and kissed him.

And they were wonderful together, for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was fun to write. Tell me what y'all think below and yeah I basically ripped off the ending of Twisted. I am not responsible for any emotional damage this fic may have caused.

**Author's Note:**

> Press f in the chat to pay respects to Quirrell.


End file.
